


After School [Smut Preview]

by PastelPunkPrincess



Series: Sex Ed Series [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cock Tease, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Desk Sex, Dry Humping, Fondling, High School, M/M, Panties, Preview, Roughness, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank stops by Gerard's room for a little after school flirting. Gerard is totally unprepared for what Frank has planed, but he quickly starts to warm up to the idea when the young man tells him his dirty little secret. Gerard might be more experienced than Frank thought. [ This is just a preview]</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School [Smut Preview]

**Author's Note:**

> So as promised, here is your smut PREVIEW. Enjoy! ;P

Frank smiled maliciously to himself, as he pushed open the classroom door and waltzed in.

He saw Mr. Way sat there at his desk, a hand buried in his hair in frustration, as he leaned over a stack of papers, staying late to grade them. Frank cleared his throat lightly and the young teacher's head flicked up to him.

He pulled the large pink lollypop out of his mouth slowly, with a loud pop and a slurp, and batted his large hazel eyes up at him.

"What'ch ya doin Mr. Way?"

The teacher's eyes went wide, as he took in the young man's appearance.

He had his white dress shirt pulled up and tied together to show off his lean, toned midriff and the sparrow tattoos dipping down across his hip bones, his short tie loosened and still on. He also had one of the girl's plaid pleated skirts on, but it was cut short enough to barely cover his ass. As the older man's eyes skimmed down further, he took in the fluffy garter at his thigh, attached to thigh high white stockings ending in some large chunky black heels.

He was staring up at him with big eyeliner rimmed eyes and licking slowly at his sticky lips.

"Mr. Way?"

The older man shook himself out of his thoughts and tried to form a coherent response.

"I... I'm grading papers," he cleared his throat, before he continued, "What are you still doing here?"

Frank slinked up to the desk, his heels clicking as he stopped in front of it, giving the lollipop one long lick before he answered.

"I was wondering if I could get some help Mr. Way. You see, I have some questions that I... I don't feel comfortable asking in class sir."

He looked down like he was embarrassed, then flicked his big doe eyes back up to him, acting all innocent and shy. Mr. Way gulped nervously and started fiddling with his pen.

"Y-yeah? H-how can I help?"

Frank smiled and leaned forward, resting one hand against the desk as he moved closer to the young teacher's face. Mr. Way's hands were now visibly shaking as he tried to remain calm. He looked like he was about to snap at any second.

"I... I'm very... sensitive Mr. Way...," he spoke all innocent and sweet.

The older man lost hold of the pen and fumbled with it for a few seconds before it crashed to the floor and rolled to Frank's feet.

"I'll get that for you sir," he smiled deviously and bent over, sticking his ass way out.

His skirt road up, showing the soft swell of his ass cheeks from under it and the lacy black thong he was wearing. Mr. Way sputtered and coughed, choking on his own spit at the sight, and Frank practically died trying not to laugh, but when he stood up again, the young teacher looked pissed.

"What are you trying here!" Mr. Way hissed venomously in a whisper, as Frank straightened his skirt.

"What do you mean?"

"Why you wearing all...this," the older man asked, gesturing to the boy's outfit, "and asking me these questions?"

"Don't you like my outfit sir?"

"I..."

"And besides, you haven't even let me ask you my question yet," he cut in.

Mr. Way's mouth snapped shut and he just stared at him as he waited for the younger man to ask.

"I... I don't know what to do Mr. Way," he whined helplessly.

"Sometime it's just so _hard_ living with this problem," Frank continued, grinding his hips ever so slightly against the desk.

"Sometimes I just get so excited that I... I can't help myself. I end up cumming in my pants at the slightest touch."

The younger man dug the heel of his hand against his crotch and let out a breathy "ah", as he flung his head back. He heard the older man gasp and quickly removed his hand from the now obvious bulge under his skirt.

Frank waited long enough for him to get a good look at his boner and then leaned forward until he was inches from Mr. Way's lips, putting on his best pleading look, and whispered, "What do I do Mr. Way? Can you help me?"

His eyes flicked back and forth between the young teacher's lips and eyes as he inched closer," I'd hate to _jizz_ my pants in class. I'd be so embarrassed...sir."

Before Frank could think, Mr. Way's lips were on his hot and heavy. The older man buried his hands in the boy's messy black hair and pulled him in, causing the younger to moan into his mouth. The boy braced himself against the desk and accidentally knocked over the stack of graded papers into the older man's lap, also having stuck the lollipop to them, forgetting it was in his hand.

The two pulled apart panting and Frank looked down nervously and back up at the young teacher.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I can clean that up," he apologized quickly.

Mr. Way just seethed with anger and grabbed him by the shirt and tie, pulling him until he was bent over the desk with a loud thump, his hand tight in the boy's hair. A jolt of excitement shot through the young man's body, as the pain and position registered in his mind. He knew everything had worked perfectly and he was so thrilled for what he knew would be coming, that he almost couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Mr. Way leaned over him and growled into his ear, his hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

"You've been such a naughty boy Frank," he chuckled, "but you've wanted this all along, haven't you?"

Frank just whimpered and rubbed his aching cock against the desk.

"God, just look at you. So pathetic and desperate for attention."

The older man let his hand rove over the young boy's body for the first time, taking in every inch. He must have been itching to touch him for a while now and Frank couldn't hold back the soft moan he let out, as the teacher's hand skimmed over his ass. He grabbed a handful, rumpling up his skirt a bit, and Frank couldn't help but buck his hips forward, the hand in his hair pulling hard as he tried to arch back.

He let out a hiss of pain through his teeth, as he was pushed back down and the older man walked around the front of the desk to join him.

"Uh uh uh," he tutted.

"You wanted to play games Frank. We'll play games, but I'm in charge around here," he spoke as he loosened his tie with one hand.

He released his grip on the boy's hair and pulled his tie from his neck, grabbing both of the Frank's hands and tying the together behind his back. Soon the younger man felt one of Mr. Way's hands slip between his thighs and slowly slide up under his skirt. Frank felt his eyes practically cross in mirth as the older man's large warm hand messaged at his balls, and he hummed in complete heaven.

The teacher's hand disappeared just as things were getting good, and he felt the older man's weight press on top of him, making him grunt in pleasure and pain.

"Do you feel what you do to me Frank?" he whispered in the boy's ear, pressing his thick erection against his ass.

His hot wet tongue slowly licked over the shell of his ear and the boy whimpered, as the feeling on his sensitive skin sent shivers down his spine. He pressed his ass back against the older man's crotch and started grinding on his erection, through his tight work pants.

"You want this so bad don't you? You're such a dirty little whore. All for me."

"Just for you," Frank whispered back, and he could practically feel Mr. Way's wicked smile as he chuckled darkly.

"Now let's fix this little problem of yours and maybe teach you some manners too."

He did it. He had the older man right where he wanted him. Punishing him and hopefully fucking him from behind. Yeah, it was going to be one of the best days of Frank's life.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, well that was steamy af! I hope you enjoyed that hot mess as much as I did. ;P
> 
> I literally love this story so much. It is life.
> 
> Let me know what you thought below! Don't forget to vote. Love you all!
> 
> "Be prepared to feel the Romance"
> 
> xoxWeylin


End file.
